HEY
by oowwiiee224
Summary: Sai selalu dihantui oleh mimpi seorang anak bermata kelam. Selalu merasa terganggu akan hal itu Sai melakukan penjelajahan malam di sebuah kedai. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis dengan mata indah yang akan terus menghantuinya. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Hanya satu yang ia ketahui, ia harus kembali bertemy dengannya. HAPPY READING&REVIEW. Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY**

 **SAI X INO**

 **DESCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **DRAMA ROMANCE**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1**

Hitam. Semua hitam. Ia hanya bisa melihat hitam. Matanya menerawang mencari cahaya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya merasakan ia sedang berpijak di atas genangan air. Ia tidak tahu ini apa. Ia ada di mana. Namun, ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya mengambil langkah. Satu. . Ia terus melangkah pelan. Berjalan entah ke mana. Pikiran dan raganya seakan tidak sejalan. Jauh terus ia melangkah. Suara gemericik air terdengar setiap ia memijakkan kaki. Ia terus berjalan seperti sedang berada di terowongan tanpa akhir. Akhirnya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada ada setitik cahaya putih. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dengan harapan menemuka ujung dari tempat ini. Semakin ia dekat cahaya itu semakin terang. Namun, yang dia temukan di ujung sana bukanlah jalan keluar. Badan kecil sedang meringkuk dan terisak. Dia takut untuk melakukan interaksi dengannya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang familiar tentang anak itu. Secara otomoatis ia menepuk pelan pundak anak iu. Isakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Anak itu lalu berbalik dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua bola mata kelam saling bertatapan. Ia tahu siapa itu. Ia tenggelam dalam gelapnya mata anak itu. Perlahan-lahan hitam menyelimutinya, hingga ia bebaur dengan suasana gelap di sekitarnya.

Sai terbangun, peluh menyelimuti dahinya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Gambar klasik seekor burung yang terbang di awan. Ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Tidak setelah mimpi buruk itu. Ia mengalaminya lagi. Sai menghela napasnya perlahan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur segera menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Dinginnya air dari keran sedikit memberinya kesadaran akan dunia sekitarnya. Pikirannya agak kabur. Ia butuh udara segar. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua subuh. Dengan segera Sai meraih jaketnya yang digantung di balik pintu dan menghilang bersama kelamnya subuh.

Ia berjalan di heningnya malam. Angin menusuk tulang membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Konoha saat malam agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Saling menatap curiga satu sama lain saat berpapasan. Berbeda dengan Kirigakure, tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecil. Sai mengepalkan tangannya, meniupnya, dan menggosoknya. Berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang membekukan tangannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak ia melihat sebuah kedai dengan papan nama neon yang sangat terang. Serasa ditarik ke tempat itu, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya ke sana saat itu juga.

Bunyi gemerincing berbunyi perlahan saat ia membuka pintu. Beberapa orang lalu menatap dirinya, bertanya siapa yang masuk ke sini pada jam-jam setan. Saat menyadari itu hanya pemuda kurus mereka lalu berbalik, kembali mengalihkan pikiran pada televise yang memutar re-run berita siang tadi. Hanya ada lima orang dalam kedai ini. Dua orang pria yang tadi menatapnya, seorang pelayan wanita agak gemuk yang sedang melap _counter_ , seorang koki, dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal dihadapannya. Sai lalu mengambil tempat dua meja dari si gadis, tapi berhadapan langsung dengannya. Pelayan gemuk itu lalu menghampirinya. Sai melihat papan nama yang ditulis dengan huruf indah menghiasi seragam merah jambunya. Noura. Itu namanya.

"Mau pesan apa bocah?" Tanya wanita itu. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi ia bisa menebak dari matanya bahwa wanita itu lelah. Berharap gilirannya segera berakhir. Sai mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap menu. Lalu menentukan pilihan pada kopi hitam. Wanita itu segera pergi.

Sai kembali memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Desain dari kedai ini sangat vintage dengan foto Elvis Presly dan The Beatles. Ia lalu memandang televise, melihat berita mengenai badai yang terjadi di Suna. Fokusnya pada berita di televise terpecah saat mendengar rutukan kecil. Sai lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Tampaknya ia mendapat sedikit paper cut, pikir Sai dalam hati. Gadis itu mengulum jari telunjuknya, berharap darahnya segera berhenti mengucur. Sai ingin memberinya pembalut luka yang ada di saku jaketnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sesuatu menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu melapisi telunjuknya yang tergores dengan kertas tisu dan ia kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Sai terus menatap gadis itu. Entah ada apa dengannya, tapi ia merasakan suatu energy yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. Dengan segera Sai mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku dan mulai menggambar di atas kertas tisu. Ia terus menggambar. Sesekali menatap gadis itu untuk mendapatkan detail yang baik. Merasa sedang diperhatikan gadis itu lalu menatap Sai lama. Sedikit memberinya tatapan tajam dan kembali menundukkan wajah. Membaca bukunya.

Sai terpukau dengan mata gadis itu. Warna yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Apakah itu biru? Bukan, tadi itu hijau. Ataukah gabungan dari keduanya, pikir Sai. Ia sangat terpesona dengan warna itu. sangat berbeda dengan warna kelam yang terus menghantuinya belakangan ini.

Tidak lama kemudia seorang lelaki berambut hitam masuk ke dalam kedai dan segera duduk di hadapan sang gadis. Mereka berbisik. Ada sedikit ketegangan dari percakapan mereka. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar. Si gadis dengan segera membereskan buku-bukunya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di dekat gelas tehnya. Lalu mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Ia tentu saja tidak pergi tanpa satu tatapan terakhir yang ditujukan kepada Sai. Suara gemerincing bel kembali berbunyi.

Diikuti pintu yang perlahan tertutup, diikuti bersama perginya si gadis. Sai tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus kembali bertemu dengan si gadis.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

 **Hai semua, untuk teman-teman yang membaca cerita Enchanted terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu cara untuk membalas review jadi akan kutulis di sini saja. Berhubung sedang membahas cerita satu itu, aku masih bimbang apakah akan dilanjut atau tidak. Memang seperti tidak selesai, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan ide untuk melanjutkannya. Meskipun begitu, masih ada kemungkinan untuk melanjutkannya. Maybe someday in the near future.**

 **Anw kita bahas tentang cerita ini. Awalnya aku ingin membuat pairingnya Naruhina, tapi ada sesuatu tentang Saino yang lebih cocok untuk cerita ini. Jadi, inti dari cerita ini adalah perasaan bagaimana kacaunya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Layaknya yang aku rasakan saat mendengar lagu Hey dari Pixies (If you haven't heard it you should because it's amazing) dan tentu saja judul dari fanfic ini juga diambil dari lagu itu, karena terinspirasi olehnya. Anyhoo jangan lupa untuk review ya teman-teman, kalau tanggapannya baik akan aku lanjut. Ciao. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **SAI X INO**

 **AU**

 **A lil bit OOC**

 **MULTI CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND ENJOY**

 **X**

 **Bagian Dua**

Sai kembali lagi ke kedai itu keesokan harinya pada waktu yang sama, pukul dua subuh. Sekali lagi ia menemukan perempuan itu. Duduk di tempat yang sama dan membaca buku tebal yang sama. Ada sedikit perasaan lega melihat perempuan itu duduk di sana. Sama seperti kemarin, Sai hanya memesan kopi hitam dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya yang bersampul kulit berwarna hitam. Suara penyiar berita dari televisi memenuhi kedai itu, sembari Noura, pelayan kedai, mempersiapkan kopi hitamnya. Sai mulai melukiskan sesuatu di atas buku hitam kecilnya. Ia menggambar burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa. Ia sangat menyukai burung, terutama elang. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan hal itu. Mungkin karena presepsi bahwa burung dan terbang di angkasa menggambarkan kebebasan. Dan ia sangat menginginkan itu. Kebebasan. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak ingin mengakuinya. Berita di televisi menyiarkan kasus persidangan seorang pria bernama Danzo yang memanfaatkan tenaga kerja anak kecil, umumnya tentang human trafficking. Ia menyaksikan penanyangan ulang kasus tersebut, yang seingatnya tadi siang diputar hampir di semua kanal televisi Konoha. Noura lalu datang dengan kopi hitamnya, Sai mengucapkan terima kasih yang di sambut dengan anggukan kecil dari perempuan paruh baya itu. Sai menyesap sedikit kopinya. Membiarkan rasa pahit dan hangat itu memenuhi rongga mulut dan dadanya. Ia kemudia membuka buku catatannya dari halaman paling pertama. Semua adalah gambar burung. Sesekali gambar pepohonan dan kaktus di kamar tidurnya, Shin.

Sai lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada mereka bertiga, Sai, perempuan itu, dan si pelayan Noura. Ia melihat gadis berambut panjang dengan warna mata yang belum bisa ia gambarkan. Sama seperti kemarin ia terfokus pada buku di hadapannya, sambil sesekali menulis di buku kecil. Roti panggang yang dipesannya hanya tersentuh setengah dan nampaknya minuman yang dipesannya juga sudah dingin. Gadis itu kembali menangkap Sai sedang menatapnya. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang menari di atas lembaran buku catatan kecil dan memandang Sai lama. Seolah-olah menantangnya 'siapa yang bisa saling menatap lebih lama?'Merasa tersipu ditangkap basah dan ditatap seperti itu, Sai dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Langsung menatap televisi, meskipun ia kurang tertarik dengan apa yang sedang disiarkan. Setelah merasa cukup aman, Sai kembali menatap perempuan itu dan ia menemukannya sedang menyinggungkan senyuman kecil sambil terpaku menulis di buku catatannya. Melihat hal itu Sai ikut tersenyum dan kembali menatap televisi.

 **X**

Sudah lima hari Sai terus-terusan ke kedai itu, di jam yang sama pula. Sesekali hanya ada mereka bertiga di kedai. Kadang ada pula orang lain di kedai itu, umumnya orang-orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan malam dari Konoha menuju Suna. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sai membawa buku catatan kecilnya yang berwarna hitam, sesekali menggambar. Namun, ada perubahan pada isi bukunya. Bukan lagi hanya diisi dengan gambar burung, ia mulai mengisinya dengan gambar-gambar kasar suasana di kedai itu. Misalnya, gambarnya mengenai Noura yang sedang mempersiapkan kopinya di balik konter. Pelanggan lain yang berdatangan, kadang dua orang pria berbadan besar, kadang sekumpulan remaja, dan kadang pria paruh baya yang entah baru pulang kantor atau bersiap untuk ke sana. Hanya satu bagian dari kedai itu yang belum pernah ia gambar, perempuan itu. Gadis itu selalu di sana, pergi di waktu yang sama, dan ia tampaknya sangat mengenal Noura, karena saat ia melihatnya dengan gadis itu Noura tidak tampak setegang biasanya. Sai melihat jam yang melekat di tangannya. 04.45. Sekitar lima menit lagi lelaki berambut gelap itu akan masuk. Berbincang sedikit dengan si gadis dan mereka pergi bersama. Sai mulai menghitung waktu dan benar, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 04.50 lelaki itu masuk. Layaknya kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang, kejadian itu terus terjadi. Si gadis di jemput oleh lelaki itu. Ia melihat si gadis buru-buru membereskan bukunya dan mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Sebelum ia keluar dari kedai itu, tentu saja si gadis memberikan satu tatapan terakhir pada Sai. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia penasaran tentang gadis itu, apa yang ia lakukan di kedai itu? apakah dia tidak beristirahat? Buku apa yang ia baca? Dan mengapa ia selalu di jemput lelaki itu di waktu yang sama? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan it uterus menghantui Sai sejak hari ketiga ia ke kedai itu. Ia kembali melihat jam dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul lima. Ia pun merapikan barang-barangnya, menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di bawah gelas kopinya dan menuju rumah, bersiap-siap untuk aktivitas di pagi nanti.

 **X**

Sudah seminggu Sai terus ke kedai itu. Mulanya karena selalu terbangun oleh mimpi buruk, sekarang ia merasa itu bukan lagi alasannya ke sana. Ia pun sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang tahu, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak memberikan perhatian pada hal itu. Saat ke sana ia tidak menemukan gadis itu di sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang, dirinya, dan Noura. Sai merasa agak sedih, tapi mengacuhkan perasaan itu. Ia kembali duduk di tempat biasanya dan tanpa perlu memberitahu pesanannya pada Noura, ia sudah datang dengan secangkir kopi hitam dengan asap yang mengepul. Seperti biasanya Sai mengucapkan terima kasih yang disambut anggukan oleh Noura. Sai kembali mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan mulai menggambar sketsa para remaja yang sedang berkumpul dua meja darinya. Sedikit jauh di dalam dirinya, ia merindukan kehadiran gadis itu.

 **X**

Hari itu hujan. Agak deras. Untung saja Sai mengenakan parka hitamnnya, sehingga tidak seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya ikut basah. . Kopi hitamnya sudah ada di depannya dan ia merasa sangat tepat meminumnya mengingat hujan deras yang sempat mengguyurnya sedikit. Sama seperti kemarin, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu duduk di tempat biasanya. Ia sedikit merasa sedih akan hal itu, tapi entah bagian apa dalam dirinya meyakinkan bahwa ia ke kedai in bukan karena gadis itu. Menyingkirkan dugaan-dugaan sebelumnya bahwa ia ke sana karena perempuan itu. Namun, batinnya masih berkonflik karena ia sempat memikirkan bahwa ia terus ke sini meskipun si gadis tidak datang dengan harapan mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya di hari-hari ke depan nantinya. Sai berusaha menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran itu dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku catatan kecil dihadapannya. Ia kembali menemukan dirinya menggambar burung, kali ini burung merak yang kemarin ia nonton di kanal televisi yang khusus menanyangkan film dokumenter mengenai hewan liar.

Bunyi gemerincing pintu kedai mengalihkan perhatian Sai. Ia melihat gadis itu masuk dengan pakaian yang agak basah dengan payung yang menitikkan air-air hujan di lantai kedai. Gadis lalu menatap Noura dan mengucapkan maaf, Noura lalu mengibaskan tangannya bertanda bahwa tidak apa-apa. Gadis itu pun meletakkan payungnya dekat pintu dan duduk di tempat biasanya. Membuka buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca. Tak lama kemudian Noura datang dengan segelas minuman hangat dan roti bakar yang selalu dipesan gadis itu. Menyaksikan kedatangannya membuat Sai merasa agak lega. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menggambar gadis itu yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya.

 **X**

Keesokan harinya sama seperti biasanya. Sai masuk ke kedai dan gadis itu sudah ada di sana. Seperti biasa dengan buku tebalnya. Nourna menghidangkan kopi hitam dan Sai yang kembali menggambar di buku kecilnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Ia mendapati gadis itu menatapnya. Lama. Merasa agak canggung Sai lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Gadis itu yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja lalu menghampiri Sai. Dirinya langsung menarik kursi di hadapan Sai dan menatapnya.

"Kita sudah ada di sini dalam waktu yang lama. Aku melihatmu di sudut ruangan dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu di antara kita. Jadi bagaimana, kau dan aku pergi dari sini? Jika kau mengatakan tidak, ingat kita bukan pembohong seperti mereka semua. Menurutmu?" ujar gadis itu menatap Sai tajam tepat di matanya.

"Apa?" ujar Sai bingung mendengar pernyataan gadis itu tadi.

Gadis itu lalu menatap Sai lucu "Ini kutipan dari film itu," ujarnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang jelas.

Masih bingun dengan hal itu Sai tetap memandangnya curiga.

Mengetahui lelaki di hadapannya ini masih sangat bingung gadis itu menghelas napas "Iridescent Eyes. Film itu? Kau mengenakan kaosnya," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Sai menatap kaos hitam yang dikenakannya, "Oh," ujarnya lalu menatap gadis itu "Aku sangat suka film itu," lanjutnya.

Ino masih juga menatapnya dengan tatapan lucu. Sai yang kebingungan tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia hanya memberikannya senyuman simpul yang pastinya kelihatan sangat aneh.

Gadis itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya "Aku Ino," ujarnya. Sai pun menyambutnya dan menjabat tangannya "Sai," ujarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Kadang aku menggambar," ujarnya sambil menunjuk buku hitamnya yang duduk manis di samping cangkir kopinya. "Kau?" lanjutnya.

"Aku belajar," ujarnya.

"Apakah kau masih sekolah atau kuliah?"

"Aku kuliah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama, aku juga. Kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Sai sambil menyesap kopinya.

"KNU, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Terkejut mendengar hal itu Ino tampak seperti anak yang sedang kegirangan "Sungguh?" ujarnya tersenyum "Kau ambil major apa?" tanya Ino.

"Seni, kau?"

"Aku med. Sungguh aneh" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang Sai tidak bisa artikan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk buku catatan Sai. Ia pun mengangguk dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

Ino membuka lembar demi lembar buku catatan bersampul hitam itu. Sesekali tersenyum dan menyentuh kertas yang disentuh oleh tinta di lembaran buku milik Sai.

"Ini sungguh bagus, Sai," ujar Ino masih membuka lembaran itu satu per satu. Sai merasa agak gugup, takut menyaksikan Ino menemukan gambar dirinya. Rasa gugupnya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi gemerincing bel. Ino segera membalikkan wajahnya dan mereka melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu masuk. Ino lalu menutup buku kecil Said an menyerahkannya kepadanya. "Well, itu tandanya aku harus pergi," ujar Ino. Ia pun berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sai "Sampai jumpa lagi." Ino lalu menuju ke mejanya merapikan buku-bukunya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi bersama lelaki itu. Sai menatapnya menghilang di balik pintu. Dengan itu Sai lalu ikut merapikan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kedai. Kali ini dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 **X**

 **To Be Continue**

 **So, itu bagian tiga teman-teman. Mohon reviewnya supaya aku bisa tau respon buat cerita ini apa dan bisa dianjut secepatnya. Ciao 3**


End file.
